


Gardens and Gays

by BirdOfAnxiety



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Most of this is just me projecting onto Evac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdOfAnxiety/pseuds/BirdOfAnxiety
Summary: Another Valentine's fic posted 2 days late
Relationships: Evac (Transformers)/Bumblebee (Transformers)
Kudos: 3





	Gardens and Gays

An artificial star hung from the ceiling, like a chandelier except this chandelier could cause a mini-supernova at any time. And below this shining star was two bots and a garden.

“Why did Brainstorm ever think that sun-thing was a good idea?” Evac said, raking mulch around some plants. 

“Why- stay around?” Bee asked, sitting on a bench nearby.

“Well, honestly it grows some really nice plants, better than any natural star I’ve seen.” Evac made sure to point out the -rather abnormally- large plants surrounding him.

“Well maybe- it's you,” Bee said, inviting Evac to sit with him on the bench.

Evac, being a slight show-off, used his superspeed to race around the room and carefully come to a complete stop on the bench. He sat down and Bee leaned onto his shoulder.

“What’s got you all cuddly today, Bee, you aren’t usually this affectionate?” Evac said, wiping some dirt off his hands and putting an arm around Bee.

“Do you know- what- day- it is?” Bee asked. 

Evac thought for a second, “February 14th?” 

“It's the- day of- love!” Bee said, revealing a box of energon goodies.  


“Oh, yeah! It's uhhhhh, what’s it called again?”

“Valentine’s Day!”


End file.
